


If I Lay Here

by ballettarius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, Nogitsune, can suck life force, probably tagged wrong, stydia if you squint, why can I only write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballettarius/pseuds/ballettarius
Summary: What if the nogitsune was using Stiles to suck out his life force? What if he died the same night as Allison?





	

I do not own teen wolf

When Stiles died, no one cared.  
They cared later, for sure, after his body had been dragged away and the nogitsune had been stopped, but at the moment his life force was leached from his body, no one did. As he lay cold and shivering, alone, in the dark tunnel, they didn't even have his name in their minds. They were too preoccupied with all the other shit in their lives. When you've got that much crap to put up with, who needs a hyperactive teenager who gets his friends torn apart by werewolves?  
Stiles didn't blame them. The monster wearing his face had been attacking people, and the girl Scott loved was very visibly bleeding out. They flocked to her. She hadn't been weak, Allison was stronger than all of them put together. Except maybe Lydia, but no one was stronger than her.

She didn't even know the scream was meant for two souls. She hadn't even stopped as Stiles collapsed, the thought of Allison Allison Allison just kept running through her brain. As Scott held his first love through her final breath Lydia finally realized that she hadn't stopped screaming.

Scott took the deaths the hardest, probably because he'd been the one to find both the bodies. It was also because they had been two of the people who meant most to him. He'd put Allison gently on the ground, like she was falling asleep, and felt a sinking in his stomach. At first he chalked it up to the fact that he'd just lost the love of his life, that would make anyone deeply emotional, but something felt off. He ignored it for as long as possible before Lydia broke the heavy silence surrounding the dead girl.  
"Where's Stiles?"

Only then did Scott backtrack, realizing he hadn't followed them out of the tunnel because he'd freaking collapsed and no one bothered to stay with him. The sinking feeling seemed to drop to his feet. The two teenagers tore through the opening to the tunnel, hoping he was still awake. They were so wrong. Scott scooped his best friend, his Robin, into his arms and rocked him back and forth,  
"No no no no no..." 

"No one was here." Lydia whispered, "we were with Allison, oh god, he was here alone, oh god I wasn't even thinking! Scott!" she cried, tears for her friends streaming down her face, "he was alone." She fell into silence as she watched who could've been her love have his eyes closed for the last time. The sounds of Scott's sobs became louder and louder.  
losing Allison was hard, but this was unbearable. She had always been changing position in his life, but Stiles was his rock. Stiles was his brother, he had been so eager to help Scott through everything and be a part of everyone's lives. Now he was only going to ever be referred to in the past tense. And he was alone

**Author's Note:**

> yay second work! Title is from Chasing Cars, for some reason all I can write is angst with cheesy titles?? Comments, complaints, and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
